


Ten Years Lost

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Priest Castiel (Supernatural), Slicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Father Castiel was a priest in a small parish. Father Castiel was an omega. Father Castiel had a secret.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Ten Years Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo. The square is Priest AU.  
> All the kudos to my beta, katelyndeveraux!

Father Castiel was a priest in a small parish. Father Castiel was an omega. Father Castiel had a secret. 

_ Castiel always was going to be a priest. It was expected, he was groomed for it by his mother. She sent him to an exclusive all-boys boarding school, to assure he’d stay a virgin. It was extremely expensive.  _

_ There were a mix of Alphas and omegas, but they were kept apart. The only time they came in contact was during times when they could be closely monitored, meals in the common area, library times… _

_ That didn’t prevent Castiel from meeting Dean Winchester.  _

_ Dean was an Alpha, in Castiel’s opinion the most beautiful Alpha in the universe. Dean was very, very good at finding them places to meet, undetected. They became lovers. Castiel loved Dean more than anything, even more than God. Dean loved Castiel that much as well. _

_ Which was precisely why it hurt so much to say goodbye. _

_ Dean begged him to run away, to have a life together, but Castiel wasn’t strong enough. He had to do what was expected of him. He had to leave, to become a priest. _

_ He died inside. _

That was ten years ago. Castiel was still dead, but he went through the motions of being alive. No one suspected. He was a good priest, his flock loved him. He’d been offered another parish, a bigger one. He turned it down. He was better here. If he went to a bigger parish, they might discover his secret. 

He conducted mass, did baptisms, gave last rights. He led the food bank and the clothing exchange for the needy. He gave communion and he heard confessions.

He was sitting inside the confessional, looking at his watch. It was almost time to quit, go and have dinner. The door opened and a man came in. An Alpha from his scent.

“Welcome my son.”

“Hi, Cas.”

Cas thought he’d finally lost his mind. It couldn’t be… “Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Cas. I finally found you.”

Castiel jumped up, opening the door and rushing out. He stood, watching the other door open, watching Dean come out. Dean walked up to him, smiling.   
Castiel looked at the love of his life. He wanted to grab him, never let go. But he didn’t. He couldn’t.

“What are you doing here?”

Dean walked close to him, so close he could smell Dean’s scent. Memories came flooding back. He felt like he could pass out, it was so close, so intense.

“I looked for you, all this time. I never gave up, Cas. You’re it for me. If I can’t have you, I don’t want anyone. Please, Cas… please come with me.”

Castiel’s mind was racing. Dean had looked for him? For ten years? He wanted to go to him, go away with him… But…

He had a calling. He was responsible for his flock. He had taken vows. He couldn’t just leave, could he?

Dean came a step closer and Cas took a step back. He knew if Dean came any closer, they’d kiss, right here in the church for anyone to see.

“Dean, not here. Come with me.”

Cas led Dean to the rectory. His housekeeper had gone home hours ago, so they would be alone. Once inside, he took off his robes. Once he’d done that, he put a pot of coffee on while Dean roamed around looking at things.

Castiel waited until the coffee was brewed, pouring himself and Dean a cup. He carried them to the coffee table, sitting down. Dean sat next to him.

“Cas, I know this is sudden, kind of a shock, but I never stopped looking for you. I’ve been traveling around, doing mechanic work, just trying to find you.”

Cas took a sip of his coffee. “I can’t believe you did that, Dean. You deserved a life. You should have mated, had pups. You deserve that.”

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes. “I deserve that with  _ you _ . I only want you.”

Cas sighed. “I love you Dean. I never stopped. But I’m a priest! I took vows!”

“What about the vow you took to me?”

Castiel felt his heart break. He had vowed to go away with Dean, all those years ago. He honestly thought he could when he made it. But then, he’d gotten scared, afraid to let his family down, afraid of going out in a world he’d never understood.

“Dean… I…”

Dean kissed him. He grabbed Castiel, pulled him closer and kissed him. Castiel only resisted for the briefest of moments, then he was back in high school. Dean was kissing him. He kissed back with all the love he’d felt for all those years.

He began to slick, his cock grew hard and he was lost. With a whispered prayer for forgiveness, he led Dean to his bed.

They were naked, rutting against one another while Dean kissed Castiel, working his way down his body. Castiel was moaning, clutching at Dean, just trying not to lose his mind. Slick rolled out of him. Dean went lower, sniffing at it.

Castiel spread his legs wide apart, then Dean lifted them high. He nosed at Castiel’s ass. Castiel took his legs in his hands, freeing Dean to spread his ass wide. Dean look a long lick, forcing a groan out of Castiel.

“You still taste better than anything I’ve ever eaten in my life.” Dean licked at the slick, shoving his tongue into Castiel.

“Dean… Dean, I need you.. Inside me.”

Dean moved up, his chin wet with slick, and pushed into Castiel. Castiel grabbed Dean’s arms, digging his fingers in, just to keep from slipping off the edge of the world.

Dean was even bigger than Castiel remembered. He felt like he was being split, stretched open too far, but it was all magic and wonder. Dean bottomed out, holding a moment, then pulling back and pushing in. Castiel dug his fingers even tighter into Dean’s arms and moaned.

“God, you’re so wet for me, Cas, so tight! Even better than I remembered.”

“I love you, Dean, I never stopped loving you.”

Dean kissed him. “I know, Cas. I know. I could feel it. I never stopped loving you either.” 

Dean kept pumping in and out, Castiel was getting closer to orgasm. “Please, Dean, I need your knot! Knot me!”

Dean grunted. His knot had been popping in and out for a few minutes, he hated for it to end but he needed it too. 

Then his knot went in, never coming back out, caught by Castiel’s tightening hole. They both came, hard, long, deep pulses that curled their toes and made them yell in unison.

Dean dropped on his side, pulling Castiel with him. They laid, catching their breath. Castiel clenched down, making Dean orgasm again.

“Oh my god… Cas… stop or you’ll kill me.”

Castiel laughed. “We wouldn’t want that.”

They both laughed. Castiel felt like he hadn’t laughed, really laughed, in years.

Dean got serious. “Cas it was all I could do not to bite you, make you my mate at last. Please, please, if you really love me, come with me. Be my mate.”

At last, Castiel felt brave. Maybe for the first time in his life, what he wanted, mattered.

“I’ll come with you, Dean.”

A tear slipped out of Dean’s eye, running down his cheek. “Oh lord, Cas… thank you… I… I can’t believe this is really happening.”

Castiel kissed him. “It’s real Dean. We’ve got ten years to make up for. Starting now.”

Castiel turned in his resignation the next day. He walked away from the priesthood and never looked back. They mated, had pups, and had a happy life together. At last.    
  



End file.
